A Fairly Odd Adventure
by Tanya Adams 64
Summary: In the future, Poof must save the world from enemies of the past. Luckily, he is not alone. DISCONTINUED.
1. Enter Poof

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**I have always wanted to try out a FOP fanfiction, but never got the motivation to do so. Now that I am re-watching the series for the first time since forever and including the newer episodes, I am ready to give it shot. It's a futuristic story staring Poof and a three other characters on the quest to save the world. The plotline is somewhat inspired by the old video game, "Earthbound." I won't get into too much detail, as I don't want to spoil the story. Anyways, the first four chapters are basically introducing our main heroes before going their perilous quest. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

**P.S. I am completely ignoring that abomination of the Live Action movie. It never happened! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairly Odd Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 001**

* * *

><p>Jorgen's powerful voice filled the classroom, gaining the attention of the small purple-haired fairy. Poof stiffened after Jorgen slammed his wand on the ground, and then pointing to the chalk board filled with formulas, diagrams, and poorly drawn stick figures.<p>

"Are you prepared to review what we have learned today?" Jorgen asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Y-yes, sir." The young fairy gulped.

"Good." Jorgen began his first question, "Chapter 180 of _'Da Rules'_: can human adults be affected by magic?"

Poof should know this; he read this chapter over fifty times last night. However, he felt so anxious, he couldn't think straight. Jorgen waited impatiently, as the tough-looking fairy checked his watch.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Jorgen barked.

Poof regained his posture, clearing his throat, "Yes, human adults can be inflicted by magic as long the child wishes so."

Jorgen slammed the wand, causing the classroom to shake. The young fairy quickly held on to his desk, trying not to fall over. "That is correct, weakling! Now onto the next question and be quick this time; you have 300 more questions to go."

Poof moaned in expatriation.

* * *

><p>Finally, Fairy Godparent training was over for the day and Poof can return home. He decided to take his time floating home, taking in the view of Fairy Word. The usual pink hue dominated the skies as other fairies tended their usual duties. Poof sighed as he reminisce the past.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been over twenty years since he and his family returned to this world since Timmy Turner grew up and lost his memory about them. Poof misses his godbrother and sometimes would visit him just to check up on how Timmy was doing. Of course, he had to do it in secret, since unauthorized visitations to Earth is forbidden for trainees such as himself.<p>

Over the course of the years, Timmy would grow up to become a normal, well-balanced man. He graduated from college with honors and moved back to Dimmsdale to get a job as an accountant for a robotics company and started a family with his wife, Tootie. Unaware that Poof watched him the whole time.

Poof looked up and smiled as he stepped at the front door of his home. His parents, Wanda and Cosmo, both retired from their occupations as Fairy Godparents after they considered Timmy their _Magnum Opus_. Ever since then, Wanda decided to become a caretaker for the new babies being born; due to the ban of fairies having children finally being lifted. (Although, the law wasn't printed in the books in the first place; but Poof knows better not to question Jorgen's judgment.) Cosmo, on the other hand, is just a stay-at-home dad. No fairy wants to hire his father, due to his low IQ and lack of common sense. Not to mention being very accidental prone.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm home." Poof announced as he opened the door. Cosmo was vacuuming the floor and gasped as he saw Poof entered. He quickly rushed towards his son, giving him a big hug. However, he forgot to turn off the vacuum cleaner.<p>

"GAH, THE VACUUM!" Poof shouted, as the filter bag expanded at an extraordinary rate.

Unfortunately, Cosmo was too late and the bag exploded with a loud boom that shattered the windows. Dust and dirt was all over the living room and covered the two male fairies head to toe. Poof and Cosmo coughed out the dirt and rubbed their eyes. The green haired fairy lips quivered once he saw the mess he made.

"Wanda is going to be very angry when she sees this." Cosmo gulped.

"Not to worry, Dad. I got this." Poof said, raising his wand up in the air.

With a magical ping, Poof created a small wind current inside the living room. However, he was unprepared the fact it got stronger and faster as it absorbed more dirt. After a moment passed, the current became a powerful typhoon, lifting everything in sight. Cosmo was holding on to dear life as Poof tried to stop it.

"AHH! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Cosmo cried as the winds finally caught him and dragged him round and round.

"I CAN'T!" Poof yelled, "I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

**Ping!**

In a blink of an eye, the winds stop and Cosmo landed face-first on the ground. "Ow…"

Poof gawked when the typhoon ceased. He wondered who stopped it and turned to see a very annoyed Wanda at the doorway.

"It's not what it looks like..." Poof chuckled nervously.

"Poof, you know better not to use such powerful magic." Wanda waved her finger at Poof. "You could have gotten hurt or worse…"

"Like summoning a rabid toaster with sharp teeth?" Cosmo said weakly as he got up with wobbly knees. He did not notice that he held up his hand and used his magic to poof up a snarling steel toaster with red eyes and sharp teeth. He screamed and ran as the mutant toaster chased him around the house. Wanda and Poof decided to ignore him.

"I was only trying to help." Poof looked down at the floor.

"I know that, but you still don't have complete control over your magic." Wanda reminded him.

Poof sighed after his mother said that, because she is right. While Poof is powerful, he has little to no control over his abilities. The fairies even had to pull him out of Spellementary because Ms. Powers could not handle Poof's power. Therefore, they placed him in 'special classes' just to make sure he is under control. Unfortunately, Poof's instructor is none other than Jorgen. Talking about rotten luck…

"Next time, just don't use that wand of yours." Wanda rubbed the temple of her nose. "Now, help your father clean up this mess."

She magically materialized a broom and dustpan and handed them to Poof. He started sweeping the floor as Wanda decided to fix the windows and start dinner. The monster toaster is still chasing the frantic Cosmo.

* * *

><p>Later the evening, Cosmo and Poof were watching a 1950s horror movie about a mutant robot terrorizing a typical American suburban town.<p>

"That robot looks like a toaster." Cosmo shivered, with a blanket covering his head. His teeth chattered as he watched the movie.

"Could you pass the popcorn?" Poof reached over the bowl on the end of the table.

Suddenly, the door-bell rang, causing Cosmo to panic.

"NO! THE TOASTERS ARE BACK!" Cosmo screamed and quickly flew under the couch. He peeked out to see the door.

"Are we expecting some guests?" Poof asked, looking at the door.

Wanda teleported and answered, to find a shaking Binky on the other side.

"Binky, what in the world is wrong with you?" Wanda asked with concern.

"Maybe he saw the toasters." Cosmo whimpered from under the couch. No one paid any attention to him.

"Jorgen sent me to ask you if your son is still home." Binky replied, still uneasy.

"Hey, Binky, I am right here." Poof waved at him with a smile.

"Yes, Poof is home and doing fine. What is going on?" Wanda asked.

"You know his Anti-Fairy counterpart, yes?" Binky asked.

"Oh! OH! I know him!" Cosmo finally flew out from under the couch. "Wasn't he triangle and named…uh…" Cosmo looked up to see if he could remember the name, "…wasn't it Floyd?"

"What about him?" Wanda asked.

"Well…you see…" Binky twiddled his thumbs, "He kind of escaped from Abracatraz."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 001<strong>

**A/N: I made some few modifications of the actual storyline here and there, as you may notice. As they say: the future is not set in stone.  
><strong>


	2. Enter Anti Schnomzo

_**I want to thank you all for taking interest in this story. Hopefully, it turns out well. Anyways, here is the second main character to be introduced and someone you might not expect. Enjoy.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairly Odd Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 002**

* * *

><p><strong>Abracatraz, several hours ago…<strong>

The gatekeeper was playing a handheld video game when a Fairy in a guard uniform approached the front desk. The gatekeeper looked up to see the man. He had dark blue hair and green eyes, a feature familiar to the gatekeeper, yet unable to point it out.

"Excuse me; I believe it's almost time for my shift." The uniformed man said with a grin.

"Um, okay, but I wasn't expecting anyone." The gatekeeper said, suspicious of the uniformed fairy. He took out a log book and start looking at the list of names and their shifts. "May I have your name please?"

"Certainly…" The uniformed man secretly lifted up his dark wand and magically wrote his fake name on the log book, without the gatekeeper noticing. "The name is Caster."

"There you are." The gatekeeper found his name and passed the book to him. "Just sign your name and date."

Once the uniformed fairy finished his signature and returned the log book, the gate opened. The gatekeeper stopped him before he could pass through. "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

The guard shrugged, "Nope. I am new, so this is my first time here."

After that, he didn't say another word and the gate closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Anti-Schnozmo looked around the prison and smirked. "I can't believe how easy it was to gain access here."<p>

A few months ago, while on a secret mission in Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was able to finally contact his brother. He knew Anti-Schnozmo was the right guy to break out Foop successfully without anyone catching him. Thanks to his brother's persistent asking to have Anti-Schnozmo to take the job, he accepted it. And now, here he is.

The agent took out a notebook, which secretly held the map of Abracatraz. He studied it and started searching for Foop, who was confined in the farthest reaches of the prison. Due to his repeated escapes, the prison placed Foop in a specifically designed cell which he cannot escape with his own tools and magic. Although, this should be no problem for Foop's uncle; he is a trained hacker and spy. He can easily hack into the security system, but it has to be quick and precise, to prevent from being caught.

As he casually made his way to Foop's cell, a guard quickly stopped him. "Hey! HEY!"

Anti-Schnozmo cringed and turned around with a fake smile, "What is it?"

"Don't you remember? You can't walk around this place without a proper ID." The guard said with a wagging finger. The agent just shrugged.

"Err…I am new here. I must have forgotten it at home." Anti-Schnozmo lied.

"No problem!" The guard ecstatically said and took out a red crayon and notepad. He quickly scribbled something and slapped the note on Anti-Schnozmo's chest. It was the name 'Caster' spelled incorrectly with a backwards 'e'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside a purple cell, Foop aimed a dart at a poster with Poof on it and threw it. It landed on Poof's left eye and Foop stood up with flames behind, growling loudly. He was getting bored again.<p>

It's been a decade and a half since he was thrown in this cell. However, his age appearance is equivalent of a four-year-old human child. The square shaped Anti-Fairy child is growing restless every day since being here.

"I had it with this blasted place! I'm bored, my arch nemesis is still alive, and I have yet to conquer this pathetic world!" He started throwing a tantrum and throwing blocks at the wall.

Finally, he was interrupted by the cameras and the magical barrier beams turning off. Foop was confused what just happened, but somehow didn't really care. This maybe his big chance to escape from this cramped and damped prison. Just as he was about to make his big escape, a guard entered the cell. Foop growled at him and aimed his black sippy cup at the man.

"You fool! You shall feel my wrath!" He shouted out loud and shot a black beam towards the guard.

"Relax, Foop, I am here to free you." The guard said calmly, taking out a dark wand and knocking the beam to the side.

"Wh-what?" Foop gritted his teeth. "Free me? Just who in the deuces are you?"

The guard lifted up his hat and to reveal himself as Anti-Schnozmo. However, since Foop never met his uncle, he instantly thought it was his nemesis's father.

"You're that bumbling idiot! I SHALL KILL YOU!" Foop shot another beam and Anti-Schnozmo quickly dodged it.

"Wait! You're mistaken; I am your uncle Anti-Schnozmo!" He tried to convince Foop.

"I don't have an uncle, you knave!" Foop kept firing. "DIE!"

Anti-Schnozmo finally had enough and simply took his sippy cup by magically taking it away. He glared at the child, annoyed with his nephew's accusations. Also, the mess and noise he made.

"Listen, I know it's hard to believe, but I am your uncle. I will explain everything once we get out of this prison. But right now, it will be a matter of time before more guards arrive thanks to the noise you have created." He said, materializing a Foop plushy. He tossed it in the cell and turned the security systems back on.

Foop crossed his arms, still not trusting the man. "Oh and how do we escape from this place, my so-called dear uncle?"

Anti-Schnozmo glared, "Just follow what exactly I say. Can you transform?"

Foop huffed, "Of course I can! I am not an amateur like that pathetic Poof!"

"Transform yourself into a badge and don't make any sound." Anti-Schnozmo ordered. The child glowered and transformed himself into a badge. Though, it was dark blue in color, the agent was assured the guards here were too dimwitted to notice.

Suddenly, he started to walk away when several voices was heard from a distance. Once the Anti-Fairies left the area, the other guards arrived.

"We heard crashing! I hope you are not causing trouble again, Foop!" The guard scolded at the plushy. All five guards waited for an answer, but got none. The head guard sighed heavily and opened the cell.

"Not talking, eh? Fine, we will do this the hard way!" The guard picked the plushy up and gasped. "It's a fake!"

* * *

><p>The Anti-Fairies arrived at the front gate, being stopped by the gatekeeper.<p>

"You're that new guy." The gatekeeper said, "It's only been an hour. Why are you leaving so early?"

"I got fired." Anti-Schnozmo lied. "They said that…uh…they said I was too good-looking for the job."

"Like he will buy that..." Foop sarcastically remarked.

The gatekeeper raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear something?"

Anti-Schnozmo grasped the badge and nervously laughed. "No, I didn't hear anything! Right, no bratty children making snide comments! Zip! Nadda!"

The gatekeeper was staring at him, but bought the fib. "Sorry that you were let go on the first day. I wish the best of luck for you in the future."

"And may your future be filled with agony and death!" Foop yelled at the man once Anti-Schnozmo passed the gate. The agent quickly turned his mouth into a zipper to stop the child from talking.

A few moments after the Anti-Fairies left, the alarm started and the spotlights turned on. Afterwards, the intercom blared with a panicking voice, "ATTENTION ALL GUARDS, THERE HAS BEEN AN BREAK OUT!"

* * *

><p>Off the distance, the two Anti-Fairies stood side by side. They watched as guards started searching around the perimeter.<p>

"Could they be any more obvious?" Foop chuckled maniacally. Anti-Schnozmo remained silent and they both teleport to the Anti-Fairy world.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**A/N: While Anti-Schnomzo has never been formally introduced, he is not technically an OC. Therefore, he being a main character doesn't break my strict policy on original characters. **


	3. Enter Tammy Turner

_**Here is chapter three. I hope you all like it. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairly Odd Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 003**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy World<strong>

Poof sat on the edge of the bed, with his hands under this chin. Once news broke out that Foop escaped from Abracatraz, Jorgen ordered him to be placed under non-stop surveillance. He protested, but Wanda decided it was the best option. Cosmo, who is naïve of the whole ordeal, went along with his wife.

He looked outside to see a bunch of fairies marching left and right in the air. A couple of them bumped into each other and fell on the ground. Poof got up and clenched his fists. He is not going to be a prisoner of his own home!

"I know a place where neither Foop nor any of these guys can find me!" He exclaimed as he lifted his wand. With a magical ping, he teleport to the one place where he think it is safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimmsdale, Night Time<strong>

A brown haired girl slept peacefully until Poof appeared and crashed into her bookcase. She shot up and rubbed her eyes, then putting on her glasses.

"W-who's there?" She asked and tried to adjust her sight. Once she noticed Poof, she yawned. "Poof, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you, Tammy. But I really need your help." Poof said, slowly floating towards the 14-year-old girl.

"Tammy?" A woman's voice called out for her. It belonged to her mother, Tootie.

"Quick! Hide!" Tammy whispered to Poof with a fearful voice. Poof looked around and transformed into a book and landed on the floor. Seconds later, Tootie opened the door.

"I heard crashing. Are you alright?" Tootie asked with a tired voice.

"It was the raccoons outside, Mom. They woke me up, too." Tammy lied.

"They're back again?" Tootie sighed, "I will have your father check it out first thing tomorrow. Good night."

Once Tootie closed the door, Poof transformed back to his original form. "Phew, that was close."

Tammy frowned at Poof. "Now can you tell me what is going on?"

Poof remembered he came in unannounced, so Tammy deserves in explanation. "I will give you the short summary: Foop, my Anti-Fairy counterpart, has escaped from prison. Due to his grudge against me, the Fairy Council has placed me under house arrest. But I don't want to stay coop up in my room, so I decided to hang out here."

"I get it." Tammy said, now that she understands. "What about your parents, Poof? Don't you think they might get worried?"

Come to think of it, Poof never even thought of that. "I guess so, but they haven't come to look for me. I think it's safe to say they haven't noticed I am not home yet."

Somehow, Tammy knew she is going to regret this later, but she couldn't turn Poof down. "Okay, you can stay."

"Thank you!" Poof hugged her happily. He knew he can trust her. After all, she was the only human on Earth that didn't chase him around with a butterfly net when they spotted him.

He remembered that when Tammy first saw him, she was only five-years-old. Being a curious little girl, she would talk to him as if he was another person. Both of them got along great and she promised him to never tell anyone that he visits her house. Especially her father, Timmy; something Tammy didn't truly understand. She theorized that the very topic of her father pains Poof, since Timmy doesn't remember his Fairy Godparents.

"I have to ask one thing: have you learned to turn invisible yet?" Tammy asked.

Poof shook his head. Turning invisible is actually harder then he initially thought. Fortunately, he can transform into items, so he is not completely screwed.

Tammy stretched her arms and yawned once. "Can we talk later…I need to get back to sleep."

Before Poof can reply, Tammy fell back instantly to sleep. He smiled and curled on the end of her bed. He just might well sleep, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Tammy walked down stairs, holding a backpack with Poof posing as one of her key-chains. Tootie and her younger brother, Tommy, were already at the kitchen table. She looked around and noticed her father wasn't around.

"Where's Dad?" Tammy asked. Before anyone answer, the front door opened and a man in his late-thirties wearing a football helmet and holding a baseball bat walked in. Poof knew it was Timmy.

"Well, I didn't see any raccoons." Timmy said with a goofy smile.

"Is the helmet really necessary?" Tootie asked.

"Hey! They have rabies you know." He replied in defense.

Poof looked at him in awe, not releasing his eyes are tearing up. Without warning, Poof started to whimper, but quickly stop. The Turners looked at each other with confusion. Tammy glanced down at her bag, moving it aside so they won't see Poof.

"Did you hear that?" Tommy asked, taking a bite of his bagel.

Suddenly, the bushes near the window start shaking and a man with glasses and black hair jumped out. It was Timmy's old elementary teacher, Mr. Crocker. Both Poof and Tammy sighed in relief.

"Isn't that your old teacher?" Tootie asked.

"It is…wow; this is the fifth time this week he hid in those bushes." Timmy peered outside. He opened the window and waved at Mr. Crocker. "Mr. Crocker, it's good to see you again!"

Mr. Crocker adjusted his glasses, trying to play it cool. "Likewise, Turner…"

"Why don't you come in and have some coffee with us." Timmy offered.

"Oh, I will have your coffee…" Mr. Crocker started to spaz, "…as long they are served by your - **FAIRY GODPARENTS**!"

Finally, Mr. Crocker stopped jerking in random directions. He looked left and right before he started to tip-toe away. He stopped for a second and stole one of the garden gnomes on the drive way and sped off.

Timmy grimaced, rubbing his chin. "I swear the man needs a new hobby. Everyone knows that fairies don't exist."

After Poof heard that, he started to feel his heart breaking. Tammy looked down and started to panic. It will be a disaster if her family saw Poof crying. Then an idea popped in her head, something hopefully to cheer Poof up. She quickly leaps towards her father and gave him a big hug.

"W-what was that for?" Timmy asked in surprise.

"Oh, just a hug from 'someone special' that loves you very much." She replied, actually referring to Poof. The fairy gave a weak smile.

"Well, tell that 'special someone' thank you." He winked. However, the happy mood was about to change when the phone rang. Tootie answered it and gave a small frown.

"It's for you, Timmy." She said unenthusiastically, "…it's my sister, Vicki."

Tommy and Tammy cringed after Vicki's name was mentioned. Poof finally remembered one more important detail about Timmy's job: the robotics company he works for is owned by none other than the evil baby-sitter herself.

Timmy took the phone and answered, "Timothy speaking."

Each time he nodded his head, his smile began to fade. Once the conversation was over, he gave a deep sigh.

"Sorry, they need me at the office right now." He said.

Tommy stood up, shocked and angry. "But you promise you will take me fishing after school?"

"I know, son. I promise to make it up to you some other day." Timmy said.

Afterwards, once Timmy said his good-byes and left, the two girls glanced at a disappointed Tommy. The black haired boy quickly got up, flinging his backpack over his shoulder, and head towards the door.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Tootie asked.

"I'm fine!" Tommy snapped and slammed the door, causing some plates to fall over and the girls to jump. Poof flinched as well.

There was a short awkward silence, until Tootie gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, you should head out too."

Tammy agreed and left the house afterwards. Once no other human was in sight, Poof spoke up, curious what just happened.

"Why is your brother so upset?" Poof asked.

"That is because Dad promised him to take him somewhere. But as usual, aunt Vicki calls him in from the office." She stuck out her tongue as she said her aunt's name. Poof can tell Tammy doesn't like her too much.

"Well, no more drama, Poof! You have enough of that already." Tammy went back to her cheerful tone, "I know! Let us see if Mark is at the park, since taking you to school is too risky. You can hang out with him at the meantime."

Poof nodded as he liked the idea. After all, this will take his mind off of what just happen this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**A/N: Wow, this one has a more serious tone to it. **


	4. Enter Mark Chang

_**Here is the final hero to be introduced and I hope I got his character down. If not, I will try better in the future. Anyways, no more small talk! Enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairly Odd Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 004**

* * *

><p>Even after twenty plus years on this planet, one would expect Mark Chang to return to Yugopotamia. After all, Earth is getting a little too clean for him. They even destroyed his beautiful home, the garbage dump! To make matters worse, the humans have the galls to turn it into a solar farm!<p>

However, there is some unfinished business here. As much he wants to leave this dump, there is one more thing he needs to do before he returns to his home planet: to marry Vicky and make her his future queen.

That is why he disguised himself again: this time as a good-looking man in his late thirties, to get a job at the robotics factory. The conditions were brutal, since the place is practically spotless; which is considered pure torture to even the most embolden Yugopotamian warrior. But he must endure it, if he wants to make an impression on Vicky.

"Justin!" one of his co-workers cried his alias, pointing to the conveyor belt, which is going too fast. "You idiot, you leaned against the button again!"

Mark snapped into reality and stepped back from the big red button that says 'Do not push.'

The workers glared at him and he gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, heh…I totally, like, did not mean to do that, dudes."

The guy in charge gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just take your thirty."

Mark glanced at the clock above their heads, checking the time. "But, like, it's only been two ho-"

"NOW!" The guy in charge snapped. Mark quickly nodded his head and went to the employees' locker room to clock out.

* * *

><p>Not want to cause anymore more trouble, Mark went to the park where he can find a grade 'A' meal. He dug through each garbage can, finding himself a half-decomposed hamburger for lunch.<p>

"Jackpot!" He exclaimed and ate the hamburger. A voice caught his attention, belonging to Tammy Turner.

"Mark!" Tammy waved as she ran up to him. Mark noticed that someone else is following her. It was a child-looking fairy with purple hair. He looked familiar, but Mark could not put his finger on it.

"Hey-ah! Timmy's daughter, what is up?" Mark greeted her back. "Haven't seen ya for a while!"

"You know…school and tennis practice." Tammy said, giggling.

"Ch-yeah, I bet so. By the way, who's the little dude with you?" Mark pointed at Poof.

"I am surprised you don't remember me." Poof sounded disappointed.

Mark took a good look at him and scratched his head. Finally, he remembered who he was.

"Now I remember! You're one of those fairies! Like, I thought your hair is green, little dude." Mark said.

Poof chuckled, "Your thinking of my dad, Cosmo. I'm Poof, his son."

Mark's eyes widen, "No way! You were that scary round thing? Get out!"

"Get out of where?" Poof asked.

"It's just a figure of speech, Poof. He is just surprised to see you all grown-up." Tammy explained to the confused fairy. Poof nodded in acknowledgement. After all, the purple fairy is not used to Californian slang.

"Mark, is it possible for Poof to hang out with you? I am not sure if school is a safe place for him; especially with Mr. Crocker lurking around the campus with his Fairy Net." Tammy asked the alien.

"Like, no prob'. But, like, my lunch is over in ten minutes." Mark replied. "I can take the little dude to my job."

"Well, there is no Mr. Crocker. What is the worst that can happen?" Poof looked at Tammy.

The girl thought for a second and shrugged. "Alright, but meet me back up here around 3:30pm."

Finally, Tammy told the two her good-byes and raced to school. Poof stared at the direction she ran until Mark caught his attention.

"Like, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Mark asked. "I totally can't grasp the fact that you were the little monster that mom used to manipulate everyone to do her bidding."

"I was used by your mother?" Poof seemed shock.

Mark slapped himself in the forehead. Of course Poof wouldn't remember that event clearly. He was still a baby when his mother used Poof to make everyone obey her. Perhaps it is best to drop the subject completely.

"Say, little dude, you finally wanna to see where I work at?" Mark quickly changed the subject. Poof didn't seem to realize or care the topic has changed.

"Okay! Just lead the way!" Poof smiled.

"Sweet, dude! I can't wait to show you to the other gu-" Mark was cut off by Poof panicking.

"Wait! Wait!" Poof flailed his little arms. "Please, I don't want anyone to see me."

"Why is that, bro?" Mark asked, confused.

Poof remembered that he didn't tell Mark his real reason here. He took a deep breath and started telling everything to the alien. Mark listened without interrupting and finally understood Poof's ordeal.

"That sucks, man. I hope things work out between you and your folks." The alien said, as they returned to the robotics factory. Poof stiffened as he saw the name of the factory: V's Inc. Robotic Parts Factory.

"Y-you work here?" Poof gulped.

"Duh! Human technology is so easy to put together and the pay is okay." Suddenly, Mark got all starry-eyed, "Like, my main reason to work here is to obtain the one thing on this crummy planet: Vicky."

Poof was about to gag. Mark got a job here just to win Vicky's affection? Well, Timmy did mention Yugopotamians liked ugly, horrible, and violent things.

"Are you referring to the same Vicky?" Poof nervously asked just to make sure if Mark meant the same person. "The evil baby-sitter who liked torturing children?"

Mark sighed in bliss, "The only female I would ever love, man."

Poof cringed, trying not to throw up. He transformed into one of Mark's pens and hid inside shirt pocket. The alien returned from lunch break and the main manager in charge started having a fit.

"Justin, this is the fifth time you pressed that button! I am moving you to a different area!" The manager snapped, dabbing his sweaty forehead with a cloth. He is unaware that Mark is taking his ranting as a compliment.

"Like, where am I going to work at now, Mr. Manger Dude?" Mark asked with a big smile.

"I am moving you to the back, where you will be handling damaged goods and the garbage waste." The manager replied with a heavy voice.

Mark jumped up in the air with his hands held high, "AWESOME, A PROMOTION!"

The manager gawked at the overtly excited man, stunned that Mark believed he is being rewarded. The man sighed and sat down on his chair. He took out a flask and took a swig. Mark is more trouble than he thought and sent the worker away.

"I swear that man has to be an extraterrestrial." The manger shook his head.

* * *

><p>Since Mark is the only worker in the back room, Poof transformed back to his original form. The fairy watched as Mark toured around the area with a huge smile on his face. This is basically paradise for the alien.<p>

"Wow, look at the neat junk! I know I am not allowed to take anything from here, but like, I am so totally tempted to." Mark examined the parts, piece by piece.

"Don't give into to your urges, if you want to keep your job." Poof reminded the excited alien.

Mark nodded and threw the unwanted parts into the compactor. "Your right, dude, I have a much bigger prize to catch."

"Oh no, please don't start again. " Poof begged. He did not want to listen about Mark's yammering to win Vicky. Sadly, his pleas did not seem to stop the alien yapping about his crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy-World<strong>

Wanda returned home from a meeting with Jorgen as Cosmo watched the television. He looked up at her with a big smile as he turned it off.

"What did Jorgen say?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda shook her head, "He is going to get rid of the security here, but he wants Poof to stay inside until further notice."

Cosmo frowned. "But Poof will get bored."

"I know that, Cosmo." Wanda huffed, "But it's for Poof's own good."

The green haired fairy didn't retort. Instead, he turned to look at Poof's room and turn his attention back to Wanda. For the longest time, Cosmo felt something is wrong. Poof hasn't come out of his room for a while, which is starting to worry him.

"Poof's been too quiet." Cosmo said. "We should check up on him."

Wanda agreed and they both floated towards the door. Cosmo knocked and called out for Poof, but got no answer. After repeating a few more times, the parents were getting really worried.

"That's it! I am opening the door!" Wanda said and took out her wand. Using her magic, she unlocked the door and it flew opened. The parents entered the empty room and gasped as they found out Poof was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**A/N: That is it for introductions. I adore Mark, he is too funny and cute. **

**Anyways, now we get to the fun stuff! See you all next Friday!**


	5. Foop vs Dimmsdale's Finest Part 1

_**Hello you all! I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters when Foop invades Dimmsdale. Enjoy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A Fairly Odd Adventure**

**Chapter 005**

* * *

><p><strong>Anti-Fairy World<strong>

Anti-Cosmo paced back and forth in the main hall, waiting for any word from his brother. His wife, Anti-Wanda, is eating a sandwich with her feet. Crumbs and slobber flew everywhere, some hitting the Supreme Anti-Fairy leader. He wiped the food off his face and growled in frustration.

"Where is he? He should of have finished the mission minutes ago!" Anti-Cosmo whined, floating up in the air and took a look out of the window.

"I'm right here, brother." Anti-Schnomzo's voice surprised him from behind. The Anti-Fairies turned to see Foop and the agent in the middle of the room. Anti-Wanda dropped her sandwich from excitement and rushed towards Foop.

"Mah baby!" She exclaimed, giving the child a bear hug.

Foop struggled to free himself from his mother's tight embrace. "Let go of me, woman! Your breathe stinks of onions and peppers."

"Aww…Foop's happy to see me!" Anti-Wanda sniffed in happiness. She is too stupid to tell Foop doesn't want to be hugged.

At the same time, the two brothers gave each other cold glares. Anti-Wanda and Foop stopped and stared, as the Anti-Cosmo gave a fake smile as he spoke.

"Took you longer than usual, but a job well done…" Anti-Cosmo said in a low, hostile voice.

"You're welcome, dear brother." Anti-Schnomzo replied, with equal hostility.

The brothers were restraining themselves to go at each other's throats. Even the amazingly idiotic Anti-Wanda can tell that. As long anyone can remember, neither brother gets along with each other. In fact, although Anti-Schnomzo has been loyal to his kind and has helped them out many occasions, Anti-Cosmo still hates and slightly distrusts his brother.

"I know!" Anti-Wanda interrupted them, hoping to lighten the mood, "Let's play Pin the Tail on a man-eatin' shark!"

She took out her wand and magically brought a ferocious, hungry shark to their world. The shark saw Foop and gobbled him up in one bite. With all his strength, the child opened up the mouth and quickly flew out. Foop fumed at the shark and zapped it away with his sippy cup.

"How dare that creature try to consume the Great Foop!" The baby snapped at the scorched floor.

Anti-Schnomzo crossed his arms and shook his head. "You should keep a watchful eye on your wife."

"Now you're giving me marriage advice?" Anti-Cosmo sneered.

The two males are approaching each other slowly, spitting out curses and insults at each other. Anti-Wanda quickly got in the middle, hoping to calm down the arguing brothers. As the adults were distracted with each other, Foop looked around and rubbed his chin.

"There is not much I can do here. Watching the grown-ups squabble with each other can be such a bore." Foop said and finally remembered his goal. "That is right! I must find the current whereabouts of my nemesis! I know just a place to begin my revenge!"

Foop laughed evilly as he teleported himself to his father's laboratory. All over the place were tools and inventions that practically serve no purpose but to look scary. He floated around, searching for the computer. Once he found it, he quickly typed up Poof's name on a search website, hoping to find something new.

He looked at the results and slammed on the keyboard. "Blast it all! This is all news from decades ago!"

Without warning, a new result popped up; this came directly from the Fairy World Police Department. Foop was surprised to learn that the Fairies even had a police force. However, all he cares about right now is the new information on Poof. He quickly clicked on the link and read the news on the website.

It read: _Attention all Police Fairies. At approximately 24 hours ago, one of our young fairies, Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma, has run away from home. It is highly assumed he is on Earth. All available personnel will report immediately to HQ and begin our rescue mission to bring the child home_. _Bring your packed lunch._

A wide, evil grin stretched across Foop's face after he read the alert. He shut off the computer and laughed evilly once more.

"Watch out, Poof! For I, the bringer of death, will come for you!" He exclaimed as lighting crashed behind him. He took out his sippy cup and teleported himself to Dimmsdale.

* * *

><p>The room fell silent as the lighting ceased and the lights stopped flickering. Anti-Wanda popped out from behind the couch, wearing a helmet. The two brothers stopped their heated argument once they noticed Foop was not in the room.<p>

"Uh…dear, where is Foop?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Wha'? I thought you were watchin' him." She shrugged and gasped. "He's not here!"

"You just noticed that?" Anti-Schnomzo raised an eyebrow.

"Not another word from you." Anti-Cosmo shut him up and teleported away.

About half-hour has passed and Anti-Cosmo came back with a couple of papers. The other two Anti-Fairies were curious of what he is holding.

"I now know what he was doing; take a look at this." He handed the paper to his brother. The agent read the paper, which contained the alert posted on the website Foop looked at. He glanced back up at Anti-Cosmo, tilted his head.

"By judging what I read, Foop has teleported to Earth to take revenge one his counter-part." Anti-Schnomzo theorized, "…even aware to the fact that Anti-Fairies are not invisible, that the Fairies are mobilizing their search party, a crazed mad-man obsessed with magical creatures-"

As the agent was talking, both Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda gave him hopeful looks. He tossed the papers back at Anti-Cosmo with an annoyed sigh, "Let me guess: a new mission for me?"

"Would you kindly?" Anti-Cosmo replied with a snobbish tone. "After all, you are the best in your field."

"Fine, I will bring him back." Anti-Schnomzo said, teleporting himself to Earth without protesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimmsdale<strong>

Poof sat on the shelf, watching Mark finish cleaning up the area in frustration.

"I don't know why anyone wants to clean up this place. It was, like, fine the way it was!" Mark complained, slowly sweeping the floor. The alien is about this close to losing his mind with all this sweeping and wiping.

"It's almost 3:30." Poof looked up at the clock on the wall. "We should hurry back to the park."

"Sorry bro, but my shift ends, like, at 6." Mark replied in disappoint. "You have to go on your own, little dude."

"I can't leave like this. I don't know how to turn invisible yet." Poof reminded the alien.

Mark rubbed his chin and got an idea. "Hold on, like, give me one second."

The alien went to the further back and returned with a couple of boxes. "You can, like, hide in one of these as I take them to the Recycling Bin. That way, none of the humans here will see you."

"Mark, that is brilliant!" Poof happily exclaimed.

"What can I say, little dude?" Mark asked with a smile then gave a serious face. "No, seriously, what can I say, bro?"

Poof didn't bother to answer the question, he just simply hid himself inside the little box and Mark casually strolled down the aisles, not without a few stares from his fellow co-workers. The manager stepped in front the alien, blocking the front door.

"Where are you going?" The manager asked with a spiteful voice.

"Um, like, to the recycling bin, duh." Mark replied hastily and went around the manager. The manager quickly stopped him.

"Be quick, the Chairwoman on her way here." The manager said.

Mark's eyes shot open and he spun around in circles. "Seriously, Vicky is coming? Here, like, today?"

Mark jumped up in the air and rushed out of the door. Without warning, he slammed against the recycling bin, dropping the boxes. Poof flew out and coughed out the dirt in his mouth.

"You could have warned me ahead of time." Poof frowned, floating towards Mark, who slowly got back up.

"Sorry about that, little dude, I got carried away." Mark apologized, as he threw the boxes away.

Just as Poof was about reply, the ground started shaking and the sky began to darken. Mark stood in confusion, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, lighting crashed and an evil laughter can be heard from the distance.

"Is it me, but like, is that gnarly storm heading our way, little dude?" Mark asked.

Poof gawked and shook his head, "That is no storm…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dimmsdale Park<strong>

Tammy leaned against the tree, looking down her watch. It was passed 3:30 and she is now getting worried. She specifically told Poof to meet her here on time. It's unlike the fairy to be late.

Her train of thought was halted when the lighting crashed from above. She looked up and noticed a storm was forming just overhead. However, something seemed unusual about this storm, as it seem unnatural. She watched it a little longer and noticed something coming out from the eye of the storm. Tammy couldn't tell what exactly it was, since it was just speck. However, she had an uneasy feeling, as the speck descended down towards the robotics factory where Mark works at.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tammy spoke to herself, as she gathered all her courage and ran to investigate the area.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 005<strong>

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Foop has found Poof. Stay tuned next Friday for Poof and friend's first showdown. **

**Also, since Anti-Fairies are polar opposites of the Fairies, I can see Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Schnomzo not getting along at all. **


	6. Foop vs Dimmsdale's Finest Part 2

_**I apologize for updating a little later than usual, but I was distracted with other things. Anyways, here is chapter six and it is a little more action-ordinated. So, I apologize for the little humor in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairly Odd Adventure <strong>

**Chapter 006**

* * *

><p>Poof and Mark heard a malicious laughter descending towards them. Looking up quickly, Poof gritted his teeth as Foop finally confronted them. The evil Anti-Fairy baby greeted Foop with a sickening laugh.<p>

"Hello, Clarice-I mean, Poof." Foop said with a malevolent voice, rubbing his little hands.

"Foop, why are you here?" Poof asked, holding his ground.

"What else…to finally destroy you!" He replied with an uproarious laughter. Poof just kept glaring at Foop. Mark, on the other hand, just stood there, unfazed that an Anti-Fairy was in their presence.

"Like, that was some gnarly effects, little square dude." Mark said with an amazed smile.

"Silence you fool! I have no business with you!" Foop zapped the alien with his sippy cup. The alien was covered with ash and shook it off. He smiled brightly, as if he enjoyed it.

"That was sweet, dude!" Mark cheered.

"Go away, Foop! You have no business on Earth-wait, why are you here?" Poof asked, finally confused.

"Didn't you hear me? To destroy you! After that, I will kill that insignificant god-brother of yours. Then finally the earth!" Foop answered with a booming voice, lighting flashing behind him. However, Poof remained still.

"Um…Foop, you do know Timmy doesn't remember us, right?" Poof asked.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Foop asked, now curious.

"You mean you don't know? Every magical creature knows that once a child grows up, all their time with us is erased from their memories. Don't they teach you that in prison?" Poof asked.

Foop starting choking and twitching, trying to process all the new information he just learned. In his short life, he never knew about children forgetting about magical creatures. He quickly regained his posture, holding up his sippy cup.

"Okay, fine, let's say I believe you…which I don't…it doesn't change the fact I am here to kill you. Now embrace death!" Foop shouted out, shooting black beams at Poof. Poof quickly dodges them, barely avoiding them. The purple fairy isn't used being zapped at, expect by Jorgen if he gets a question wrong.

"What's wrong, Poof? Can't fight back?" Foop laughed as he chased Poof around the factory premise. A stray black beam shot pass Poof and zapped a pile of scrap metal. Suddenly, the metal started to take form and rebuilding itself of what it once was: a Vickybot.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Poof gulped.

"MUST ANNIHILATE." It said with a robotic voice and rolled towards the nearest person it sees, which happens to be Mark.

"I thought that robot was, like, broken." Mark said, as the Vickybot came closer to him.

"Get away from it!" Poof warned, but is unable to do anything, since he is still being chased around by the maniacal Foop.

However, Mark was too fixated by the robot, awing that it was now functioning. The Vickybot's arms now formed into dangerous weapons such as a chainsaw and flamethrower.

"Gnarly!" Mark thought the weapons were really cool, unaware the danger he was in. Without a warning, just as the Vickybot was about to cut him in half, a swift form kicked the robot away from Mark. Tammy landed in front of the alien, taking a fighting a stance.

"Stand back, Mark, I will take care of this tin can!" Tammy looked at him, giving him a chance to hide.

"Uh…what just happened?" Mark asked, now confused. Tammy couldn't answer that, because she honestly doesn't know either. The only thing they both know is that Poof is being chased around by Foop and the Anti-Fairy's magic is causing some scraped robots to function again.

"Annihilate! Annihilate!" Vickybots said in unison as they formed a line.

"Whoa…" Mark gawked, staring at the Vickybots.

"This is really bad." Tammy gulped.

There is no way she can take on these robots by herself. Sure, she may have years in experience of Karate classes, but she is still human and have limits. Mark, on the other hand, is not good at martial arts and all his weapons are at home; which unfortunately makes him practically useless. Therefore, both Mark and Tammy have no choice but to run from the deadly machines.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Mark and Tammy were distracted by the newly operational robots, Poof needed to find a way to stop Foop. He was amazed how much powerful Foop has gotten over the years. He guessed that since Abracatraz is a tough place, you have to stay in top shape to survive.<p>

"Stop running!" Foop yelled for Poof.

Poof shut his eyes and finally stopped, turning to his attacker. The purple-haired fairy has finally had enough. It's time to end this game of cat and mouse.

Foop smirked, "So, you decided to fight me after all."

Poof held up his wand. Even though it's not an advanced one like what his parents have, it's better than nothing. "I won't lose to you."

Foop threw his head back and gave a boisterous laugh. "We'll see about that!"

Once Foop said his remark, he shot out more beams at Poof. The fairy lifted his wand, hoping to summon beams of his own. With a magical ping, a small, white beam shout out of Poof's wand and made contact with the black beam. After impact, the beams caused a small explosion, throwing both children back.

"Not bad…" Foop coughed, clearing away the smoke. Poof didn't reply; he just simply shot another beam. He knew for a fact that taking down Foop will not be easy.

* * *

><p>Mark and Tammy were still running from the Vickybots. There has to be at least fifteen or twenty of them. Not to mention armed to the teeth.<p>

"Do you have any bright ideas to take them on?" Tammy turned to Mark, who was losing his breath.

"Like, no! Why are you asking me, bro?" Mark said with wide eyes. He's not the type to come up with clever plans during unexpected situations like this.

"Darn it!" Tammy gritted her teeth, trying to come something up quick. Then she noticed something up ahead. A long, black limo was pulling up on the drive-way. Mark gasped and Tammy gulped; Vicky has arrived. It would be a disaster if she saw her robots going haywire. It would be even worse if they all decided to attack the Chairwoman.

"We have to get these robots away from here!" Tammy yelled, looking behind her.

"Like, how do we do that?" Mark asked.

"I will lead them to the park. Since its Tuesday, not many people hang out there!" Tammy took a sharp right, hoping the robots will follow her.

"W-wait! Like, what about me?" Mark asked, stopping.

"Distract my aunt! Make sure she doesn't see the robots!" Tammy replied loudly and continues leading the robots away. Mark stood still, with his heart beating fast and started to turn red.

* * *

><p>During the havoc, Anti-Schnomzo appeared from above and started to look around for Foop. He sighed and took out his wand, magically materializing a GPS-like device. He turned it on and instantly a red dot appeared on the screen.<p>

"He is about 30km from here; not too far from where I am at." The agent spoke to himself, as he followed the direction where Foop is currently at.

He floated around for only about couple of seconds when he heard metallic-sounding voices repeating the same word over again. He suddenly stopped, curious what the voices were from. He finally noticed that a girl with glasses was being chased by a large group of robots.

"Annihilate!" The Vickybots kept repeating over and over again. It was starting to get on Anti-Schnomzo's nerves.

He held up his wand, quickly teleporting next to the girl. Tammy was startled by him and fell on the ground, flat on her face. He simply just floated above her, staring at the girl.

"My, got yourself quite a predicament here, lass." He smirked, tapping the wand on the palm of his hand.

Panting, Tammy got back up quickly and resumed running. There was no time to start talking to unknown magical creatures. Then she finally stopped.

"Wait…there was another magical creature…?" She asked herself, now in shocked. She turned around and noticed the Vickybots were now spreading apart and started chasing random pedestrians. She cursed herself mentally, realizing her plan has failed.

"If you asked me, I am really enjoying watching this." A voice from behind made her jump. She fell on the ground and turned to see Anti-Schnomzo floating behind her.

_Great just when things can get any worse._ She thought to herself, as she stared at the creature in horror.

* * *

><p>Poof was getting tired and was losing stamina fast. Foop was too overwhelming for the fairy, but he can't give up now.<p>

"I can see you're getting tired, Poof!" Foop laughed. "Too bad this is the end for you!"

Poof gripped his wand tighter, as Foop charged up another beam. An idea finally popped up his head and Poof held up his wand higher. Finally, a bear magically appeared and gave a powerful roar. Foop started to pale in absolute terror. It was the same bear that tried to eat him when he helped formed the _L.O.S.E.R.S._ years ago.

"I may not stop you, but this hungry bear will." Poof said with a sly smile.

"Very cleaver…" Foop glared and started screaming as the bear chased after him. The Anti-Fairy baby quickly formed a portal and went through it, but the bear was also able to pass before it closed.

Poof gave a sigh of relief and sat down, trying to catch his breath. He looked down and noticed that Mark was talking to a middle-aged, red-headed woman in a suit, who seemed annoyed with the yapping alien. Poof knew this was the evil baby-sitter, Vicky. Then something else came across his mind; where are the robots? Then his eyes widen with another realization. Where was Tammy?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**A/N: Have to cut it short from here. I am partially inspired by **_**Doctor Who**_** when it came to the Vickybots. Sorry again that there was little humor shown, but actions scenes are really difficult for me. **


End file.
